Where's Fiona Philips
by Wicked Princess
Summary: Fi has been living with her aunt in NYC (I know it was really Seattle but I like NY) but there's a fire and Fi's missing. Everyone is on the look out. Specifically Carrie, Clu, and Jack.
1. Default Chapter

Where's Fiona Philips

By. Wicked Princess

"**Fire Takes Down Entire Building in New York**

_On Saturday 14, 2001 an uncontrollable fire took down an entire building in New York. Firemen arrived at the scene early but even with their greatest efforts could not put out the fire. It just slowly made its way form the Penthouse downward. Many injured three dead, and one missing. Among the dead, legendary Molly Phillips's sister in laws Melinda Phillips. The interesting thing is that Molly's daughter Fiona was reported to be in the building when the fire started but was never retrieved as one of the injured or dead. This call's to speculation is there someone out to get the Phillip's? – Written by Isabelle Servson"_

Molly Phillips put the paper down and looked at the people surrounding her. Jack was trying his hardest not to cry, Carrie and Ned were hugging Irene. Annie was just staring down at the ring Fi had given her. "Oh my god, mom what are we going to do?" Jack finally spoke up. "We are going to call the New York Police Dept. and I am going to find out what happened and everything that I can. Ned you get behind that wheel and start heading for NY. Irene get on your cell and cancel our gig. Carrie and Annie why don't you take Jack into your room and just try to do something, um, post things on the internet maybe Fi will find a computer some where. Okay, go now." Molly said picking up her cell. Everyone else went to their assigned jobs and got to work. 

"Molly come down. We will be in New York in a hotel awaiting officer Peterson's call in less than an hour." Irene said while on the phone with Clu who had apparently also seen the paper and was already waiting at the hotel. "I know I'm just a little sleep I'm going to go rest for a while." Molly said going into her room. RING. RING. "Hello?" Carrie asked being on of the three people who were up. "Carrie? Is that you?" A small female voice answered. Carrie knew that voice. It was Fi. "Fi? Is that you?" Carrie asked keeping his voice low so that if it wasn't her , and he was just imagining things no one would get their hopes up. "Yeah, yeah its me. Listen to me very carefully. I'm in trouble. Tell everyone I'll be fine and that I'm on my way to the hotel you guys are staying at. Don't ask me how I know where you guys are staying okay. I can't tell you. Okay , um so how are you?" Fi asked sounding very tired. "Are you joking? Me I'm only a nervous wreck. Everyone else is way beyond. How did you escape the fire? Where are you? And … you don't have to answer to me. Sorry I went parental on you. I'm fine. Is there any way I can help you?" Carrie asked knowing that if Fi couldn't tell him something he shouldn't pressure her. Well, at least until he was face to face with her. "See you listen. That's why you're my favorite guy. Any way no you can't help… actually just assure everyone that in the one hour it will take you to get there I'll be there in half the time.*BANG*" There was a loud noise on the other side of the line. Carrie thought it sounded like a gun shot. "FI? Are you okay?" Carrie asked sounding very worried. "Yeah, it hasn't found me yet. But I gotta go if I'm going to meet you guys there. Bye , love you all." The phone went dead. 

~Hotel~

"Are you sure she said she would be here Carrie?" Molly asked for the hundredth time. "Yes, she said she would even get here before us." Carrie told the gang. Everyone had been waiting in the lobby hoping that Fiona would come. It had been two hours. And Fi still hadn't shown. "Alright, why doesn't everyone go to their rooms if Fi is coming she'll come if not we'll go to the police department. Okay?" Molly asked everyone. Everyone nodded. Clu, Carrie, and Jack started toward the room they would be sharing. Annie and Molly to theirs. Ned and Irene also left. "Carrie." A small voice caught his attention as he walked past the elevator. Carrie turned his head and saw Fi standing in the open elevator. Carrie turned his head to call for the others but was pulled in to the elevator by Fiona. "Fi what are doing let me go get the others… what happened to you?" Carrie gestured to Fi's leg which was bandaged with a black bandanna. "Oh that, oh that's nothing I just really need some help with my back," Fi turned around taking her jacked off to revel a halter top, up by her left shoulder was a hole that went right through her it looked as if she had been hit by a harpoon or something. "I fell inside the building and landed on this metal rod or something. This guy helped me out of the building. Don't know who he was but, I just ran. I don't know I felt like something was chasing me and I knew that going with the paramedics would like advertising where I was. I need you to get the others no hospital, get a doctor to come here. I think I'm going to pass out now." And that's what she did. Since Carrie was examining her back at that moment when she fell, he caught her easily. 

TBC…


	2. Can I see her?

Chapter 2

****

Where's Fiona Phillips?

By. Wicked Princess

It was 1 a.m. and the doctor that Irene had some how managed to get to the hotel was in side Molly and Annie's room examining Fi. Everyone else was in Ned and Irene's room, which was right next door, connected by a door. Jack was sitting on the bed staring at the door as if willing it to open with good news. Ned and Irene were talking in the boy's room. Although Carey knew that really meant that they were crying, comforting, and trying to find out what happened. Annie was sitting at her laptop looking up something paranormal. Clu was sitting at a desk writing something, he had his CD player on some sad songs, and a sad look on his face. Carey was pacing. He had been pacing since he brought Fi to Molly's room. He was worried. Fi's story seemed weak; missing something that would make it believable. Carey thought about this 'mystery guy' that had saved Fi's life. About the 'thing' after her. About the 'noise' heard over the telephone. About what he would do if Fi… NO! He was going to be positive. He just hated to see her hurt. No one else knew what he did. He knew that Fi didn't really want to leave. He knew that Fi didn't want to hand over her life to Annie. Carey knew that Fi only said she was doing fine with her aunt, Carey knew that Fi wanted to come home, or on the tour rather. But most importantly Carey knew why. 

"She's okay." Molly said as she burst through the door obviously relieved and very happy to spread the good news. Clue jumped up and ran over to Jack and they jumped up and down yelling 'she's okay' repeatedly. Annie just simply looked up from her computer and smiled. "Molly are _you_ okay?" Annie asked. Carey caught the double meaning to Annie's question. Annie was not asking about Fi but about _Molly._ It surprised Carey how she could focus on Molly and this life she's created and not care if anything happened as long as it didn't ruin her life. As long as it didn't change her at all. Carey didn't like that. "Can I see her?" Everyone got quiet. It was a shock. The question was simple not too shocking, everyone was basically thinking the same thing, except Annie. It wasn't the question exactly it was who was doing the asking that was a shock.

Short I know but hey, I'll just have to write more next time. I'm not going to ask you to review because I hate it when authors ask that. So do what you want. You will any way's.


	3. Senses

Chapter 3 

Where's Fiona Phillip's 

By. Wicked Princess

****

Senses

Fiona could sense someone touching her arm. She was unconscious, well she really wasn't but she had her eye's closed and was to tired to open them. She was lying on a bed and she could her a doctor mumbling 'umm' and 'hmm' once and awhile. She could feel Molly's presence in the room also but, no one else. Which was good. Her only thought was 'owe'. She had really gotten hurt. Her leg was fine. Sort of. Her head. Okay, but her shoulder. Well, she knew it was bad and she knew it would hurt. And she could deal with the pain. She had felt worse. Fi decided to try and get her mind off the pain. 'Hey, yeah she had felt worse, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.' Fi let her mind stray to what happened. The fact was she didn't really know. Fi could remember falling and something, a metal pipe or bar, going through her shoulder. Okay but the question was how did she fall. Fi thought hard trying to remember. "Ow." Fi mumbled, even in her state she could talk. It hurt to think. She felt the doctor, a female, wrapping her shoulder with something. After that she could feel Molly pulling a new shirt over head, pulling her arms through, and kissing her forehead. "She'll be alright. Just go to the drug store giver her two of these every four hours. If her arm doesn't heal in a couple of weeks, you should go to the hospital." The doctors voice said. Fi heard the crinkiling of paper, she assumed it was her prescription. "Thank you doctor, thank you so much, and for coming out at such a late hour too." Molly's voice said. After a minute or so the doctor left and Fi was left alone. 'I hope Molly gets those pain killers soon.' Fi could hear loud cheering and jumping around close by. Molly told them I was fine. 'Yeah right, I wish.' Fi heard the door creak open a couple minutes later. "Well, well, well. If you aren't making trouble you are getting into it. Fiona, even your father wasn't this persistent. Give up, already. Stop looking, and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." The accented voice paused a moment. "If you continue to pry next time they will not let you live. You were lucky…come on. Wake up! I know your awake, come on little duck , I feel like I'm talking to a corpus." Bricru shook Fi's good shoulder. Fi opened her eye's and glared at Bricru. "How did you get into her body? And why do I have my ring back? And why is the design on it?" Fi started her questioning addressing Bricru who was inhabiting Annie's body. 

__

Review if you liked it, or if you didn't or if you just want to tell me how it should go next. Even though I will probably just ignore you if you flame me. 

****


	4. Answers

Where's Fiona Phillip's

By. Wicked Princess

****

Answers

Bricru who was in Annie's body smiled. "You know something little duck. You and that father of yours. Always straight to the point. I like that about you. First thing's first. About the body, she is still protected but, not from me. You have your ring back because she failed. You have the design on it because you won't fail." Bricru said as if they were talking about the weather. He began examining some papers that were on the desk. "Okay number one, why isn't she protected from you? Number two, how did she fail and at what? Answers now." Fiona commanded from her spot on the bed. She knew that, he knew, that she could still call his name and banish him. So he answered her. But when he did, she had wished he hadn't. "Since I was playing both sides as you called it the dark side got sick of it and kicked me out, so to speak. The good side, being good and believing in second chances took me in, sort of. I'm sort of on a trial run. And you little duck are my test." Bricru paused looking at her to see if she believed him. She nodded. She knew he was telling the truth. She just **knew **it. (A/N _I'm trying to tell you readers something, so take the hint_.) Bricru continued reassured that she believed him. "Annie failed at her, well your, missions. She accomplished them yes but, to many times did she have the help of her protector, or you. You on the other hand have never but once needed the help of your protector. She cannot do it alone. You can. You've done it before, alone. Yes you have your friends and family and that blasted mirror but, you ultimately do it yourself. She cannot handle theses simple missions the higher powers have faced her with. I made you give her your family, friends, and your life. Now is the time to take it back. While she has been playing house you have been training, have you not?" Fiona nodded confused that he would know that. "You have been training and now it is time to have your life back. Annie will be dealt with however the powers see fit. You will continue with your training and your missions. Will you do this willingly little duck?" Bricru asked. "Yes… will you be staying?" Fiona asked. "For a bit. Then I will leave. Then come back. And so on." Bricru's (Annie's) entire body shook. "I must leave this body. I will come to you tomorrow little duck." Bricru's familiar ball of light emerged for Annie's body and flew out the window into the night. Annie stared at Fi. Annie looked very confused. Fi couldn't blame her, she knew how people felt when something completely unexplainable happened and all they had to hold on to was logic and they had a look that said 'don't tell me the truth, tell me a lie.' That's how Jack looked like a lot of the time. That's how Annie looked. Fi decided to lie. "Annie are you okay? Is that dizzy spell over?" Fi asked innocently. Annie nodded dumbly, then pointed to the door, and then walked into the other room. Fi was left alone for a few minutes. Then someone else opened the door. "Knock, knock" Said the male voice as he opened the door and knocked. 

****

Another cliff hanger. Don't I just suck. Well I'm lazy so it will probably be a day or two until the next part is up. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story and to everyone else I just hope that you did't review because you didn't like it.


	5. Oh, Brother

Chapter 5

Where's Fiona Phillip's 

By. Wicked Princess

**Oh, Brother**

__

"Knock, knock." Said the male voice as he opened the door and knocked. Fiona looked up to see her brother. Fiona was a little disappointed. "Hey, your awake." Jack said after he had closed the door. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Jack asked as he drew a chair over to her bedside. "Oh how can I sleep with all you loud annoying people coming in and out of the room?" Fi said in a very serious tone. Jack stared at her and started to get up when Fi's hand on his knee stopped him. "I'm kidding. I'm too glad to see you guys. You know?" Fi smiled as Jack sat back down. "I've been taking acting classes. That's how I can act so serious when I'm laughing my but off inside my head you know?" Jack laughed a little. "I really missed you." Jack said softly, his eyes lowered focused on his fidgeting hands that rested in his lap. "I really missed you too." Fi said extending her one good arm for a hug. Jack chuckled a little, leaned over, and hugged Fi with a great force that was created from not being around her for so long, careful of her arm so as not to cause her any pain. Once Jack released Fi she smiled at him with the stupidest grin on her face. "You wanna see mom?" Jack said obviously trying hard not cry. "No." Fi said so simply. Jack stared at her looking for any trace that she was kidding. He found none. "I want to sit her with you, my oh so loving brother, and… sleep." Fiona closed her eyes while speaking to make her point. Jacks eyes slowly moved over Fi's body examining her wounds and the sling on her arm. He grimaced at the pain he knew she was feeling he knew it had to be blinding but he had to know. Jack looked like he still wanted some answers. "Fiona?" Jack asked fearing this conversation but not able to stop himself. "Hmm?" Fi said without opening her eyes. "How did you get hurt? And how did you get out of the fire?" Jack said almost on the edge of his seat, his attention only on his little sister. "Jack I'm not going… I need…I got hurt…I'm really tired so would you mind if I asked you to leave me alone I guess I'm more tired than I thought and well Jack, let's face it you snore." Fi said jokingly in hopes to get Jack out and to make sure no one came in to talk or even watch her sleep. "Yeah, sure Fi." Jack said as he got up and walked to the door opening it. "Sleep, Fi. Then we'll talk." Jack said leaving the door open. "Hey! The door…" Fi saw a certain blond person in the doorway staring at her. 

**__**

I know I took a long time but that was because I was starting another story. It will be up soon. Thank you to all the readers who review. As always it will take a little while for the next ch. But check back maybe I'll surprise you with it really soon. 


	6. Nick?

****

Chapter 6

Where's Fiona Phillip's

__

By. Wicked Princess

"Hey! The door…" Fi saw a certain blond person in the doorway staring at her. It was Carey. He looked into her eyes and mouthed the words 'Are you okay?' to her. She smiled and mouthed back 'yeah'. He nodded, smiled to her his Carey smile and shut the door. 

Fi thought about Jack, her dad, Molly, and Bricru. Fi knew that she couldn't tell Jack or Molly a single thing. In New York City Fi had changed a lot. She had more periceings on her ears. She had a tattoo on her ankle. She referred to her mother as 'Molly' now. "They're going to ask about that." Fi said to her self. "OH MY GOD!" Fi suddenly whispered to herself. "Nick." Fi looked to the bedside table. On it, there was a telephone. Fi reached over to it and picked it up with her good arm, wincing in pain as she felt her leg go into the mattress. She dialed the familiar number.

"Yeah what?" Said the deep voice.

"This is the Bitch. Tell Nick I'm fine and that he should get everyone to the 'place' we were talking about and find me." Fiona hung up hopeing the person on the other end was able to find Nick. 

"Who's Nick?" Molly asked from the door way. Fiona had been too preoccupied to hear her open the door.   
"Just a friend who was probably needing reassurance that I was safe. There probably be here in couple hours." Fi said closing her eyes while putting the phone down next to her. 

"Fi, honey I don't think you should have any company."  
"You know what I completely agree. SO why don't you GET OUT, go and get the pain killers and not COME BACK until then." Fi practically screamed at Molly. Molly was so surprised of Fiona's outburst that she stumbled right out the door, closing it behind her. Fiona liked that. Molly's surprise and fear were evident on her face. Molly undoubtedly told the other's what poor, hurt, Fiona said to her mommy dearest.   
"Bitch" Fiona said the empty room before drifting off to sleep.

**__**

Hi! Hope you liked it. Not so much of a cliff hanger. Right? Thought I'd give you a break. Thanks for all your comments.


	7. My Friends

****

Chapter 7

Where's Fiona Phillip's

By. Wicked Princess 

Fiona woke up to the dull throbbing in her head. She didn't even want to open her eye's.

"Good morin' Little Duck! Wakey, wakey now." The thickly accented voice broke through Fi's tranquility. Fi groaned. "Oh, come on then, how's arm almost better? OH what am I saying of course its better isn't it Little Duck?" Bricru said his borrowed face inches from hers. Fi opened her eyes to stare into Carey's eyes. Those eyes that had looked at her so many times, those eyes that if you looked into you could see the smile in them. It was the mistchief there that was unfimiliar and there was something else that those eyes held. Bricru. The emotions shown on Carey's face and his eyes that were not his own told something to Fi. Bricru had a secret. No of this showed on Fi's face, nope she hid her feelings well, all that registered in Fi's face was surprise. 

"What? He was the only one awake out of the lot of them. You humans sure don't take advantage of the physical realm and time you have, sleeping the day away, eating when you could be doing something usefull like-" Bricru's words were cut off by Fiona's. "Like rubbing your butt against a tree?" Fi's voice sounded dripping with sarcasm. "Ha, ha, ha." Bricru/ Carey said in that deluded laugh of his as he backed away from the bed to retrive something out of Fi's vision. "Get up little one, we are on a mission." Bricru said in the most extatic voice as he threw Fi some clothes. "And who do these belong to?" Fi said sitting up and throwing the covers back. "One of your little friends I believe. One of your 'new' friends." Fi's head snapped up from its position of putting on socks to Bricru. "They arrived a a short time ago. Good for you had I not possesed this body, one of you dear wholesome family members, might have seen your new friends." Bricru said stepping out into the hall. 

A stupid goofy smile spread over face. An hour, Nick had the guys had outdone them selves. Really they had never come to her 'aid' so quick. "I guess the big nasty 'Bitch' routine really works on those idiots he's got working the bar." Fi said to her self as she put on the tight ripped jeans. They were definitely Cleo's jeans. Fi slipped off the shirt Molly had put on her. Fi proceeded to put on the hot pink bra that said 'princess' all over it in cute handwriting. Only one person would bring that, Nick. Fi picked up the leapeord print, spandex type material, tank top from the floor. The shirt was one size to small for Fi and showed the hot pink lacey edge of her bra, peeking out of the low-v neckline. As Fi looked in the mirror she could just picture Ray, him trying out his latest line on her. Fi smiled and laughed to herself. Her friends were here. She could feel there presence all around her. She had missed it. Fi quickly brushed her hair quickly not caring that it looked like crap. Fi ran out to the hall to meet her friends. What she found she could have never expected.

****

Hope you all liked it, maybe I'll finally find time to post my other story. Hmm maybe I'll do it now? I know the next chapter is going to be like so good. BYE!


	8. Fi's New Friends

****

Chapter 8

Where's Fiona Phillip's

By. Wicked Princess 

Fi's New Friends

Fi ran out to the hall to meet her friends. What she found she could have never expected. Sitting in the chairs that lined the wall next to the oh so fake plant was Nick, Cleo, Ray and Carey/Bricru. Cleo and Nick were sitting in the two chairs, Ray was leaning on the wall next to Nick's seat and Carey/Bricru was sitting on Cleo's arm rest, really 'chatting it up.' "OH MY GOD! Fi are you okay, are you okay, are you hurt, how are you, did everything go alright, who's the blond cutie?" Cleo said as she jumped up and out of her seat, running over to Fi. When Cleo got up the balance was gone and Carey/Bricru who was sitting on the arm rest fell over with the chair on top of him onto his(Carey's) butt. 

Fi smiled at Cleo. Cleo was about 5'', she had almost platinum blonde hair that reached the middle of her neck (length wise) and in her hair were pink and blue streaks. Cleo had a refined look, like she was real high society like. Of course that was with out her make up. With the heavy eye liner, purple lipstick, blue eye shadow, and glitter she looked like the every day, average New York City punk. Cleo was wearing a short denim skirt that had blue pen writing all over it that said 'tease' in all type's of handwriting. She was wearing a tight black tee-shirt that read 'I may look like sugar but I'm all spice' and a simple jean jacket. Her outfit spoke volumes about her personality. While Fi was taking all of Cleo in, Cleo was examining her arm which had a nice bruise on it. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I am hurt but I'll live. I'm fine. Everything went fine. And the blond is Ca-Bricru." Fi said answering all of Cleo's questions in order. "Hey babe." Ray said as he walked over to Fi and hugged her minding her arm. "Don't hug her! You'll probably hurt her arm!" Cleo said as she smacked Ray on the back of the head. "She's fine aren't you goddess? See she's fine." Ray said looking into her eye's answering for her. "How do you know she's fine? HMM? If you weren't too busy feeling up her butt maybe you could of noticed her wincing in PAIN!" Cleo said hitting him upside the head, yet again. "Oh god did I hurt you? OH I'm so sorry, shi-" Ray was cut off by Fi's words. "You didn't hurt me, okay? I'm fine, really just a little bruise here and there, but I am, I'll be fine." Ray shook his head at Cleo. "What the hell! Telling me she's wincing in pain as I felt her up, WHICH I didn't!" Ray glared at Cleo. Ray was about 5'5, he had darker sandy colored blond hair styled in the spikey sticking up style. Sort of like Michael from _Roswell_ in the first season. (A/N everyone get the whole Fi likes Roswell, the show about aliens. Ya get it? Ya don't, dumbass) He had the cute boy next door look like Joshua Jackson, or like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. He was wearing what most guys from Fi's school wore. Baggy jeans with lots of pocket's, a black tee-shirt at least two sizes to big with 'Don't annoy the crazy person' written in scribble like handwriting on it. A pair of old worn in sneakers, and a silver chain that stood out among the thug, gang member, punk type clothes. With his 'newest' jacket tied around his waist. 

"You guys are like a couple of baby's fighting over you favorite toy." "Worse brother and sister." Fi added to the voice's observation that had spoken from behind them. Cleo and Ray stopped fighting almost at once. "Nick." Nick's hair was hidden by a bandana around Nick's head. Fi thought silently to her self that she had to get her black one from her room before they left. Nick wore a leather jacket zipped up so that you could only see the collar of a white shirt. Nick wore a pair of worn in jeans and new blue _sketchers_. "Fi, so is everything settled?" Nick asked walking until Nick and Fi were almost nose to nose. "No, but everything will be. With your guy's help it will be." Fi said as almost a challenge. "We'll help ya _princess_." Nick dragged out the 'princes_s_' on purpose just to annoy Fi. "I know you will _Niccccole_." Fi dragged out 'Nicole' to get the same on effect on her best friend. 

****

I bet you all didn't see that coming. Huh? You did? OH well in that case bite me! Bye I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
